Ignika
|-|Kanohi= |-|Toa= Summary The Kanohi Ignika is the Legendary Mask of Life and one of the three Legendary Kanohi. It was created by the Great Beings as a failsafe for the Matoran Universe; it could restore the Great Spirit’s health if it was badly injured or even resurrect if killed, but it was also capable of wiping out all life in the Matoran Universe if it deemed it unsalvageable. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast, 5-B with full power Name: Kanohi / Toa Ignika Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Genderless, though it took on male pronouns as a Toa Classification: Legendary Mask of Life Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Life Manipulation (Can absorb and manipulate life energy to induce death, create life, heal others, and even resurrect the dead when used by its destined wearer), Age Manipulation (Can accelerate or reverse the aging process), Biological Manipulation / Technology Manipulation (Can alter the biology of others and reverse evolution, devolving Icarax from an Antidermis-based energy being to a biomechanical organism), Curse Manipulation (The Ignika curses those who are not destined to wield it), Illusion Creation (Created Irnakk from the Piraka’s memories and fears), Light Manipulation with Midak Skyblaster, Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate organic molecules, transform others, transmute matter into energy, and create biomechanical bodies from protodermis or sand), Memory and Mind Manipulation (Can subtly influence minds, replicate an entire life’s worth of memories, and override the minds of others), Size Manipulation, Fusionism (Can fuse itself to other beings and fuse other beings), Power Bestowal (Can give others elemental powers), Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Teleportation, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-High; can create and recreate a humanoid body from its original form as a Mask) Attack Potency: Planet level (As one of the Legendary Kanohi, Ignika's power is equal to Vahi's, which can destroy the Matoran Universe and make all of its past and future happen at once) | City level+ (Comparable to Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui)., Planet level with full power. Can ignore conventional durability in a number of ways (Can induce death and manipulate the aging process). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic reactions (Can react to Toa and beings comparable to them) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, and Makuta who can control electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: Inapplicable | At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: Inapplicable | City Class+ Durability: Unknown | City level+ Stamina: Limitless. Ignika is just a Kanohi, a mask, and needs no sustenance or rest. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast, Planetary with full power. Standard Equipment: As a Toa, Ignika created the following things from organic molecules: *'Lifeblade:' A sword used for melee combat and to channel Ignika’s life powers. *'Midak Skyblaster:' A ranged weapon that fires spheres of Light, which is highly effective against beings of Shadow, such as the Makuta. This works by drawing in the light in the user’s surroundings. *'Skyboard:' A vehicle that allows for high-speed flight and hovering. As it was held together only by Ignika’s will, it would break without it maintaining it and is unusable by anyone else. Intelligence: Ignika has a simple mind, driven primarily by self-preservation and a desire to protect Mata Nui, the Great Spirit. While it initially had no knowledge of the language, it was able to quickly learn it by witnessing others speaking. Weaknesses: Ignika does not fully understand / is not fully aware of the scope of its powers, and thus cannot use them to the full extent of its power. It is also somewhat naive. Outside of the Matoran Universe, it loses much of its power. Notable Attacks / Techniques: The Legendary Mask of Life: One of the Legendary Kanohi, Ignika has the powerful ability to control and manipulate Life, one of the three forces of the Matoran Universe, alongside Time and Creation. With its power over Life, Ignika can accomplish a wide variety of things. *'Age Manipulation:' Ignika can accelerate and reverse the aging process in others, potentially rapidly killing them if given the chance. *'Curses:' Anyone who attempts to touch Ignika without being one of its destined wearers is cursed. These curses vary; the Great Being who first wore it was haunted by inanimate objects in their surroundings coming to life, Vezon was fused to Fenrakk, Dekar became unable to kill any organism, as they would rapidly regenerate any wound he caused, and Nocturn killed any living thing he touched. *'Death Inducement:' By absorbing and manipulating life energies, Ignika can induce instant death in other organisms with ease. This power is great enough to end all life in the Matoran Universe. *'Devolution:' Ignika was capable of devolving other beings, reducing them to the weaker beings of the past. When it used this on Icarax, he was transformed from a being of pure energy to a biomechanical lifeform. As his body had no room for his organs, they were badly damaged and he was incapacitated. It also reversed the effects of Energized Protodermis, turning Tahu Nuva back into his original form. *'Illusion Creation:' Ignika can create powerful illusions, even creating the powerful being Irnakk from the memories and fears of the Piraka. Even as an illusion, Irnakk was able to defeat most of the Piraka by removing them from the physical world and turning them into thoughts. *'Life Bestowal:' Ignika can bring inanimate objects to life and fill living organisms with more life energy, allowing them to grow faster, or increasing their size and strength significantly. *'Matter Manipulation:' Ignika can manipulate organic molecules and shape them however it pleased; it was able to create a body, weapons, and a vehicle from vegetation, a body for Mata Nui from nothing but sand, and it was able to transform Dekar’s body into Hydraxon’s. *'Mind Manipulation:' Ignika is able to subtly influence and guide the minds of others, and was even capable of replicating all of Hydraxon's memories, which it then inserted into Dekar’s mind, overriding his previous memories and essentially resurrecting Hydraxon. In addition, it created Irnakk, who could remove beings from the physical world and turn them into nothing but thoughts. *'Resurrection:' When wielded by one of its destined bearers, Ignika can resurrect the dead. This can only be used once by each wielder, as Ignika kills them in the process, transmuting their body into pure energy, which it then expends. *'Teleportation:' Matoro was able to use the Ignika to teleport the rest of the Toa Mahri to safety. Key: Kanohi | Toa Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Age Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Life Users Category:Masks Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5